Scelectus
by hikarra
Summary: Ragnarok is yet to begin; but a rogue guild threatens the tenuous peace in Midgard causing chaos among others: they fight for honour and for Midgard. R&R please
1. Deadly News

**CHAPTER ONE – DEADLY NEWS**

_Electra,  
Please be advised that your mother is seriously ill, and you have been summoned to her bed side. Please return immediately from your training. Your sister has also been notified, and you are also required to escort her to Fadhgridh._

_Trinity_

It isn't everyday you received tragic news – coldly, but today I did. I hated Trinity for this, even though we never really got along, this was beyond belief – to tell me my mother was on her death bed _this_ way, was infuriating. But as much as I hated Trinity, I followed his orders – we travelled to Freyja's Temple to _escort_ my sister.

Dawdling was unacceptable, I pushed myself and our horses through the night to get to Fadhgridh – I had to be at my mother's side, and so did Akea. Growing up, our mother was distant and we never received her love and adoration – we didn't blame her though, she was the leader of the guild; our survival rested in her hands.

Instead, we had trained to impress her, trained to be able to stand by her side in battle when she needed her. We trained so she would love us.

I never knew my father, but Akea once had – and she was _complete_, while I lingered on the fact that my mother had a secret lover; Akea's fathered had died in battle three years before I was born.

Akea didn't need my escort, she was completely capable of protecting herself – at least she once was. But that was a taboo – to speak of it was unthinkable. Even as her sister, I didn't dare bring it up; we all let it go.

I arrived at the Temple, she was waiting with her followers – I ignored them, I didn't like the idea that my sister, _my_ sister was now a priestess – she had changed; the _times_ had changed.

We didn't linger – we accepted supplies, she said her adieus and we departed for Fadhgridh – our home.

The journey was not long, we rode at full pelt – we arrived within two days. We still had time – that was all I could hope for.

* * *

Finally, the walls of Fadhgridh were visible; and we pushed our horses further. The gates didn't open upon our arrival; hadn't Trinity given the order?

"Name?" the voice was hoarse and unfamiliar; it felt like something was wrong. Eyes appeared through the slot. I promptly dismounted, and glared at the eyes.

"Electra, Daughter of Letis, , Member of Scelectus, and Granddaughter of –" I saw the eyes widen with shock, this was infuriating; "Now let me in, if you cherish your life" I ordered; I heard a voice from behind the gate, which momentarily screeched opened; I didn't care if the sun hadn't risen – I would see my mother.

I remounted and rode into though the gates, not without glancing towards the gatehouse; there stood Shix, who bowed his head towards me – next to him stood the stout man who how questioned me, on any other day, he would be punished – today was his lucky day: I had more important things to deal with.

Akea was beside me, and we rode through the courtyard towards the castle – dismounting at the castle doors. This time they automatically opened, Shinda was waiting for us, he undoubtedly heard our approach.

"Shinda –" I bowed my head towards him, he returned the gesture; "my mother?"

"Her condition is deteriorating, go see her before it is too late –", Akea was already at the staircase – she was always closer to our mother then I was; I was undoubtedly the unwanted child, but also her prodigy. She glanced towards me, her eyes already glistening, I gestured for her to go ahead of me.

Once she was out of sight, "Who's performing the deed, Shinda?" but I already knew that answer. It was unquestionable: Rules – they were set, concrete, they were unquestionable.

"She has requested – Xiaken" I shuttered, of all people – he could do it; he was loyal to my mother, to Shinda – and most importantly loyal to the guild.

"Akea –" I grimaced at her name,

"There's nothing we can do, your mother has asked for him – he _will _do it."

"But, but, rules can be –" he didn't let me finish,

"Rules, cannot be changed Electra; they are ancient, and _will_ be followed" he was stern, but I knew he was right. I didn't object him.

"I will see my mother now"

"Yes, of course. I will escort you" he gestured towards the stairs;

Whilst I walked towards her room, I couldn't help but think about the rules – they were placed at the beginning – those rules defined our guild, and defined our honour:

My mother would die by the hands of _her_ selected member. It was unquestionable; it was a rule of our guild, passed from generation to generation. _You would not die by the hands of nature – not if you wanted your honour. You would die in battle or at the hands of a loyal member._

_I_ would die in battle.

I wouldn't contest my mother's decision, but I would spare my sisters sanity - "Akea must be occupied when it happens"

"Of course" Shinda understood, he always did.

Although she knew it was inevitable, she didn't need to witness the deed – especially not at the hands of her former lover. He was the reason for her reform – she had once been a lethal killer, now she was a priestess.

We had walked in silence, apart from a brief agreement; we finally reached the chamber that led to my mother's quarters; the doorman opened the door on our arrival – she was the first thing I saw. She looked frail, and on the edge of death – it would happen _soon. _Much sooner than I thought, I approached her bed, and kissed her cheek. The room felt eerie, everyone here knew what was forthcoming – even my mother, especially my mother.

"Electra, my child –" she took my hand, "– it's been awhile" that face was true. I hadn't seen my mother of months, even a year maybe. But that was normal, I would see her occasionally – I wasn't her favourite, but I was her prodgie; and we all knew it. Akea was _once_, when my mother heard of the news, she was heartbroken, and disgraced. The daughter of Letis would become a Priestess. But she still loved her daughter – it was all Akea needed; she never wanted to follow our mother's footsteps, she didn't want to lead the guild, but like all of us – she had wanted honour.

She leant towards me, and whispered "My child, it is time" I grimaced, and glanced towards Shinda – he nodded. Akea wasn't oblivious of our exchanges. She seemed to be praying, but her pray's would not be answered.

An attendant assisted my sister out of the room; she kissed our mother goodbye, and without a word she was gone.

My mother didn't say a word, but we all knew Akea wasn't strong enough for this. We were brought up surrounded by death; and we were prepared for it – I would let my mother go, I would abide by the laws she cherished and upheld.

At the same moment Akea had left, Xiaken entered through a side chamber. We exchanged nods, and he stood by Shinda. I was still at my mother's side.

I knew what was coming, but I wasn't prepared _this _– "Child, you _will_ lead this guild; a war is brewing, you will lead us to victory, and you will gain this guild even greater honour" I stared into her eyes. "Follow your heart-" she placed a hand on my cheek – "and you will do the right thing".

_This_ I was certainly not ready for; I may be her prodigy but I couldn't lead this guild – I was barely of age, and they weren't loyal to me – they were loyal to her: the Daughter of Akura, a Granddaughter of Thor. I had no father, and my mother was deteriorating; I didn't have their respect or loyalty – yet.

Shinda placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to him – he nodded and spoke "Letis–" but she was shaking her head

"Mother, I can't –"

"But you will, child. You are destined to lead this guild – you are _my_ daughter, it's in your blood" she was stroking my face. I knew this gesture took all her strength. I placed my hand over hers – cherishing this moment.

Xiaken was already on the opposite side of the bed – it was time; I kissed my mother's forehead – and we said our goodbyes.

As an ancient law repeated itself – Xiaken lent down towards my mother; kissed her forehead and said the words –

But before he could start, my mother interjected him "You _will_ help Electra, Xiaken. You _will_ watch her, you will protect her", she was looking into his eyes – he nodded, he respected my mother – he was her most loyal member.

"I swear to you, Letis, Daughter of Akura, Granddaughter of Thor, and Leader of Scelectus" and with one swift moment, the deed was done.


	2. The Ministry

**CHAPTER TWO – THE MINISTRY**

The pyre smouldered for four days, until Thor mourned for his Granddaughter bringing thunder and rain upon Midgard.

I stood in the rain, unmoving – this was a custom. My mother had no son, leaving only two daughters – we were Thor's last remaining children. The thunder raged around me, the storm was deafening – but it did not end. Our mother would have been watching from the halls of Gimli – finally the Thor's anguish ended, and reflections from the golden roof of Gimli shone onto our mother's pyre.

Rising from the earth stood a golden statue of my mother – an inscription at the base read: _"Letis, Mother of Electra, Daughter of Akura, Granddaughter of Thor, and Leader of Scelectus"_ – rays of golden light reflected off the metal, causing the statue to sparkle.

I walked up to the statue, kneeling, I kissed the inscription of my mother's name – "Mother, watch over Akea, watch over us – watch over the land you once owned. Watch us bring you glory and honour." I bowed my head to the statue.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, the grip tightened but I didn't flinch at the pain, nor did I look up. The grip disappeared, as they knelt beside me, it was Akea. A tear glisten her cheek – the gods had honoured our mother, our ancestors, and _me_ – she didn't understand it, but neither did I.

Neither of us spoke, but it was understood – the gods had made their decision – I _would_ lead Scelectus. Was it my time now? Would I have to lead the guild in the war my mother predicted – what war? I hadn't' heard any news of a battle. But I could be wrong – it wasn't the first time.

I rose, she needed time with our mother – I could only grant her that much. She would come for me when she was ready. I turned, and saw Trinity approaching – the anger felt like poison running through my veins, infecting every inch of my body – I yearned to attack him, but I was unarmed while his sword was slung across his back.

He stopped a few steps away from me, and bowed – I returned the gestured, it was customary. "You have been summoned, –"

I hissed at him, he paused – calculating the distance, danger and our witnesses; he would have known I was unarmed. This was our job; this is what we were trained for – combat, we assessed the surroundings before we'd even laid eyes on our target. Trinity even more so, he was a stalker, a spy – he was our eyes and ears – he knew everything. Personally, I thought that was all he was good for.

He continued "– The Ministry are here Electra" he raised his eyebrow, noticing my expression. The Ministry...

"_All?_" I questioned, he merely nodded.

The Ministry now consisted of the four Ancients; The Ancients were mortal children of the gods, all whom were _gifted_ with longevity – and were bestowed with the duty to relay information between Asgard and Midgard.

I didn't fear them, but their presence agitated me. The fact that they never intercepted Mysiaca's plans, subsequently waging a war, infuriated me.

* * *

Akura was a founding member of The Ministry, and the mortal son of Thor – God of Thunder and Lightning. Scelectus had been created by Akura – to first and foremost _protect_ The Ministry. The once young and fearsome Ancients may not have aged, but they grew weaker.

Mysiaca was another founding member of the Ministry; as the daughter of Bragi, God of Eloquence – she processed her father's eloquence and artistry. Over a century, she had grown envious of Akura's elite guild – which had constantly produced noble warriors.

She began recruiting her own warriors, selecting those with future potential – ultimately creating a guild which matched Akura's in numbers, but not skill. As a warrior himself, Akura had the knowledge of battle, with the help of Magne, the mortal son of Baldr – he had trained each and every warrior; whilst Mysiaca, a high wizard – unskilled at combat, relied on her lieutenants to train her warriors.

Another century had pasted, until Mysiaca finally challenged Akura and Scelectus – trying to supplant Akura, and replace his guild, with hers. The other Ancients refused to intervene when notified of Mysiaca's actions.

Akura had no choice but to retaliate – to protect his guild, and himself. Magne joined him, as Baldr's son; he had a duty to fight by his cousin.

They fought to the death, Scelectus was eventually the victor – but the war had its tolls. Although Mysiaca's warriors were slowly diminishing, she would be concede. She fought Akura in hand to hand combat; since over the two centuries Mysiaca had trained and critiqued her skill – but she was still no match for Akura.

Akura had, had her pinned to the wall – with one more motion, she would be dead; but Akura was merciful – sparing her life.

But Mysiaca believed Akura's act was patronizing her, and as he turned; she launched herself at him, piercing his heart with her dagger.

The gods saw this act as defiance – she did not cherish the life that had just been spared. They descended from Asgard like raging bulls, Thor leading the horde.

My mother had watched her father being murdered – she was barely seventeen years old. As the gods descended, Thor's fury was heard as thunder and lightning raged through the skies.

They punished her, even her father scorned her. Thor created pain, crippling her body as she fell to the ground; while her father, humiliated by his daughter's treachery, took the gifts he had empowered her with.

They would not kill her, but she would live with the guilt and torment forever – pain would radiate from her limbs because of her betrayal. Every malevolent thought would cause her excruciating pain – this was her punishment.

The other Ancients watched, as their counterpart was punished – punished for actions _they_ overlooked, and even joined. But they were spared – this would be a lesson to them all.

The thunder and lightning continued for ten days and nights, as Thor mourned the death of his son. During that time, my mother ascended the position as the leader of Scelectus at the mere age of seventeen.

Bragi, who was humiliated by his daughter's actions, and had personally scorned her;and granted Letis the gift of Eloquence, while asking for forgiveness and pardon on behalf of his daughter.

Although reluctant at first, she could not disrespect the god – she accepted the gift with civility, as Thor approved the gift bestowed upon his granddaughter; and he too bestowed a gift to Letis – the gift of intelligence and dexterity.

* * *

I didn't loath the Ministry in general, they upheld all the laws – they had to, since they created them; but I loathed Mysiaca. She was allowed to remain in The Ministry – as she had been part of those who created the laws of Midgard; but she was neither granted her talents back, nor was she relieved from her punishment.

Thor never pardoned her, nor had my mother and neither had I. I had frequently reminded the Ministry, of the part they played in the death of my grandfather – that being nothing. They had done _nothing_ to stop Mysiaca; Magne had even fought along with my grandfather – further infuriating Mysiaca. But I still respected him for that decision.

However, the justice twins had not – Xemerious and Saphrina; mortal children of Forseti, God of Justice. They were young, but not powerless, being the son and daughter of Forseti – they had the gift of justice and foresight respectively. However, I could not blame them – they were merely two decades old; they were not considered Ancients then – but they still should have interfered with Mysiaca's plans.

The last, was Diablo – mortal son of Loki. He had not only aided Mysiaca in recruiting her warriors – he had encouraged her to challenge Akura. He may not have been envious of Akura like Mysiaca; but he had a talent for creating trouble.

However, Diablo was spared punishment; as he hid in _Hel_ – his sister. She refused to release him, while Loki thought the issue to be below him. Loki had never cared for Diablo, he expected his children to be gods, but Diablo was a mortal – merely gifted with longevity – Loki had _not_ been impressed.

But Loki had protected his daughter, Hel, who was protecting Diablo – so he was untouchable.

I felt it was my personal duty to cause Mysiaca pain; to watch her wither at the pain that my ancestor had bestowed on her. It was vengeance for the murder she caused. My mother neither condemned, nor questioned my actions – _I_ believed she enjoyed it, as much as I did.

I let Trinity lead me into the counsel room – they were seated on the north end of the pure white marble table. Opposite them stood a white marble throne like chair – once occupied by my mother, would now be mine.

Shinda was already seated on either side of the oversized chair – Akea's seat, empty; but I would ignore it for now – she would come when she was ready. Other members were shattered around the room, as their status – determined their place at, or around the table.

There was murmuring as I entered the room, there were others seated next to Shinda – but I couldn't tell who they were. As I got to the table, they rose and bowed; everyone except the Ministry, not surprising – I returned the gesture and sat down.

As I sat down, I noticed who was seated on either sides of Shinda and I – next to Shinda sat Xiaken, Jason and then Trinity; whilst next to Akea's empty seat, sat Akito, Lilium and Shix – my three closest friends.

I looked towards the Ministry – Mysiaca was already whimpering in pain, but it was her duty to stay. Magne spoke "Electra, Daughter of Letis, Descendant of Thor –" he paused, I had always respected Magne, but today there was an eerie feel to the room "- we recognise you as the new leader of Scelectus" he said smoothly.

I glowered at him, the gods had already spoken – I didn't _need_ the Ministry approval for anything. Scelectus was no longer under the control of the Ministry – we were no longer theirs.

Shinda lent over, and whispered to me – "Electra, remember your etiquette – your mother received the same approval" I merely glanced at him. Yes, my mother had gained a formal _approval_ by the Ministry so she could become the leader of Scelectus – but she neither accepted it, nor did she care – she would lead them regardless. But it was protocol.

As much as I respected their authority in Midgard, they had no power over Scelectus – but I let it go. I would not tarnish the name of the guild, just to offend them.

I bowed my head, towards Magne in acceptance, recognising in turn their recognition.


End file.
